ETERNITY
by LadyOfSorrows77
Summary: "Cuando se trata del amor nada está escrito...te puedes enamorar incluso de un monstruo...en este caso un demonio" "¿Que pasaria si todo lo que TU creias cierto fuera una total mentira...en la que incluso la noche puede resultar ser tu enemiga?" Dejame acompañarte en esta oscura ETERNIDAD. * pesimo resumen, mejor leer(Gerard Way-Frank Iero-otros personajes/Hetero
1. Introduccion

"Cuando se trata del amor nada está escrito...te puedes enamorar incluso de un monstro...en este caso un demonio"  
Somos seres de intelecto superior, capaces de suprimir y borrar recuerdos para seguir adelante, nos adaptamos a las condiciones para sobrevivir...subsistir"  
_Si alguien me hubiera dicho que todo lo que yo creía que era mi vida era una gran mentira, tal vez lo hubiera mirado con ojos de "¿y a este loco que le pasa?, pero el que él me dijera todo esto hacia que le creyera cada mínima palabra y cada oración salida de su boca...tal vez está mal, tal vez lo nuestro era lo más peligroso...si era así entonces ~amaba el peligro~, mentira: lo amaba a Él_

**Introducción**

Richard  
Josephine  
-PARÍS 1986-  
La calle se encontraba desierta, el viento gélido azotaba la ciudad; tanto me había empeñado en caminar y ahora me encontraba totalmente arrepentida, caminaba a paso semi rápido, eran las 2 am y al ver el entorno en el que me encontraba me hacía pensar en que había sido una pésima idea el haber decidido irme caminando; tal vez era mi inconsciente que se encontraba haciéndome una jugarreta o eran mis nervios, pero sentía mas pasos, me sentía acompañada, pero algo en mi decía que esa "compañía" no era la correcta en estos momentos o la que yo necesitaba, sino que era todo lo contrario, acelere el paso al introducirme al callejón que formaba parte del trayecto a mi casa, las gotas de sudor frío resbalaban por mi cara, estaba desprotegida ante el riesgo y eso...era mi peor desventaja, me abrase para proporcionarme calor ante la helada noche en la que me encontraba, atravesé aquel callejón y observe mi casa a lo lejano: estaba cerca y eso me tranquilizaba, debía atravesar un parque y todo habría terminado, camine más confiada y vi a un chico meciéndose en los columpios, y sentí un escalofrió recorrerme el cuerpo, opte por ignorarlo y seguir mi camino, deje de oír el sonido de las cadenas de los columpios y voltee lentamente, el parque se encontraba vacío, un aire frío y atemorizante se esparció en el ambiente y sentí que...si antes era una presencia ahora era más que eso, moví mis dedos nervios y empecé a girar sobre mis talones tan lento y asustada por lo que me esperaba a mis espaldas, su respiración en mi nuca me alteraba, di la vuelta completa con la mirada en el piso y la alce lentamente, vi su media sonrisa y sus ojos verdes...antes de emitir mi último grito.

-LONDRES 1989-  
-Cariño no corras-advirtió una señora de ojos cafés verdosos y cabellos rojos castaños mientras bebía de una taza de porcelana, una niña de cabellos castaños rojizos y semi ondulados paró en seco, camino hacia su madre quien dulcemente acaricio su cabeza haciéndole cariños, sonrió dulcemente y camino hacia una pequeña cuna donde reposaba tranquilamente un bebe de ojos cafés claros, casi amarillos y cabello rojizo castaño, que al ver a su hermana mayor estiro los bracitos y rio, la pequeña beso la palma de su mano y metió la mano entre las rendijas de aquella cuna para depositar lentamente su palma besada en la mejilla de aquella bebe.

* * *

-Por Dios... ¡Por favor!-grito la mujer  
-Si lo que desea es dinero ¡lo tenemos! ¡Se lo daremos! ¿Cuánto quiere? digame la cantidad y yo se la dare, hay niños...no lleguemos a esto-hablo en la habitacion un hombre rubio y de ojos semi-amarillos  
-Richard...-balbuceo la mujer pelirroja casi llorando  
-Se lo ruego, esto tiene solución, permitale a mi mujer irse, arreglemos esto solo los dos, pero a ella permitale retirarse-el otro sujeto asintio-Josephine-le hablo a la mujer haciendole entender casi sin mover los labios un: "ve por las niñas", la mujer asintio asustada y salio de aquel cuarto, no sin antes mirar a su esposo casi con seguridad de que esa seria la ultima vez, camino rapidamente en bata escaleras arriba de aquella casona que antes habia sido completamente segura para todos los habitantes de alli, aquella misma casona que habia sido su _"hogar"_...pero que al parecer ya no lo seria mas; entro en a una habitacion de toque infantila y cerro trancando la puerta con un ropero, observo los alrededores, todo lucía vació y en silencio, se tiro al piso para poder ver bajo la cama que ahí se encontraba y vio a sus dos hijas, la mas grande abrazaba a la más pequeña que se encontraba durmiendo, la mujer hizo un ademan para hacerle entender que saliera de ahí, antes de salir de su escondite la pequeña Charlotte le entrego el bebe que fue recibido con cuidado por la madre de ambas, la pequeña salio y tomo la mano de su madre para ser dirigida hacia una puerta contigua a los pasillos, caminaron a paso rapido y la mujer tomo a la mayor de las niñas y corrio en brazos con ambas, toco la pared desesperada hasta hallar la pequeña partitura, de donde saco una llave, la miro bien y se la dio a su hija mayor  
-Tomala mi amor, mami no puede acompañarlas, mami quiere que corras y busques la _"habitacion vacía"_, ¿Te acuerdas de ella?- la niña asintio- quiero que vayas y encuentres el cuarto secreto, esta-señalo la llave-lo abrira, cierra y no abras, oigas lo que oigas ¿Si?-la niña volvio a asentir-Cuidala, cuida a tu hermanita- camino y se sento sobre sus rodillas, le acaricio la cabeza y le beso dulcemente su pequeña frente, repitio lo mismo con la bebe, abrazo a ambas y antes de levantarse susurro: "mami les quiere mis amores" para luego desaparecer en la penumbra confiada en que su hija acataria sus ordenes.  
La pequeña Charlotte corrio con la bebe en sus brazos, no necesitaba de luz pues conocia de memoria toda la casona, cuando tenia poca edad solia jugar a descubrir todas las habitaciones, sus padres sonreían al verla deslizarse por toda la casa casi como un fantasma, conocia todos los puntos de aquel lugar asi que ubicar aquel cuarto no era una tarea dificil, muy dentro de ella sabia que esa seria la ultima vez que veria a su madre, pero tambien tenia la obligacion de cuidar de su pequeña hermana y al haberle prometido aquello a su madre solo la impulsaba más para continuar, se infiltro a aquella habitacion; _"la habitación vacía"_ como solian llamarle, sus paredes teñidas de azul invierno ya palidecido por el tiempo y las pocas cosas que contenía la hacían verse inmensa, camino algo cansada hasta encontrar en la parte del piso recubierto de madera aquel espacio que creaba una habitacion secreta, brinco hacia dentro y palpo su alrededor para abrir con la llave una puerta mas, coloco a la bebe y escucho un grito, seguido despues por puertas que se abrian de golpe, cada vez mas cercano, cada vez mas pasos de alguien, alguien que buscaba a ambas, escucho como golpeaban las paredes y supo que faltaba poco para ser descubiertas, subio rapido y tomo la manta de su hermana, la cubrio con ella, tomo su collar que colgaba en su cuello, se deshizo del dije y coloco la llave y cerró...alguien debia despistar a aquel ser que humano no debia ser: era un mounstruo y como su hermana aun era una bebe y su mision era protegerla, de las dos la del sacrificio debia ser ella, acaricio la pared con dulzura y penso_ "te amo hermanita...cuidate mucho"_ penso bien en que no tenia miedo, solo esperaba que su pequeña hermana estuviera bien y que pasara lo que pasara, estuviera donde estuviera...fuera feliz, no tuviera miedo, porque tal vez su hermana no estaria para cuidarla, pero lo que pronto haria seria la maxima demostracion de amor que jamas daría de nuevo, solo esperaba que donde terminara a parar fuera un lugar bueno, brinco hacia _"la habitación vacía"_ y tapo el hueco del suelo, la puerta se abrio de golpe y vio a un mounstruo de negro, con una capa negra puesta y que le tapaba la cara, seguido por otro mounstruo más y despues sintio como la tomaban por detras y su respiracion se cortaba, su cara se encontraba tapada por algo que le impedia respirar bien, olio un perfume dulce de mujer y oyo un "Shhh..." para cerrar sus ojos y no volver

* * *

-BELLEVILLE 2007-(Presente)

Desperte al sentir los rayos de Sol golpearme el rostro...asquerosa estela con luz y calor, apenas terminabamos de trasladar todas nuestras cosas de la casa de mi madre, la "ex esposa" de mi padre, mi madre casi chillo al saber que de los dos habia optado por mi padre hace muchos años atras, pero ahora no podia arrepentirme, adoraba mi vida en este pequeño pueblo, adoraba el silencio y al mismo tiempo odiaba a mucha gente de aqui que solia despreciar a mi madre, la llamaban la "loca que abandono a su esposo para vivir una vida de libertinaje" , "la libertina", "la irresponsable" (la cual era en un punto de lo mas cierto, era como una chiquilla rebelde), "la madre fugitiva", pero ¿que podia hacer uno si una persona simplemente no quiere seguir con lo mismo? ¿obligarla?, no...no puedes obligar a alguien que no quiere a hacer lo que tu crees que es debido, mi madre sino quiso seguir con la fachada "de madre y esposa" perfecta era su problema, creo que mi padre: Charlie lo habia superado bastante bien, le temia...si le temia a mi madre y es que ella eera todo lo contrario a él: era liberalista, rebelde, eera en si una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer, Helen (mi madre) era lo mas contrario a mi, de las dos yo era la madre y ella la hija, a mis 16 habia tenido tantas experiencias en todos los lugares posibles para vivir, nos mudabamos cada 6 meses (sino es que en menos tiempo) y habia tenido que cuidar de ella y a veces de sus desvarios aventureros; cuando mis padres se casaron tenian 18, se casaron en la Vegas tras escaparse de el pueblo, mi padre trabajo para costear las cosas como la casa y eso, mi madre nunca fue una ama de casa y todo eso que la gente espera de una mujer cuando se casa, al cabo de años de tratar de mantener su relación y cuando yo tuve unos 7 años ella se fue llevandome a mi a cuestas, dejando a Charlie para vivir esa vida que tanto añoraba, creo que Charlie aun la amaba, tanto que la dejo ir, bueno no sin antes implorarle que se quedara y tras una pequeña discusion que mi madre acabo con un _"esto no es lo que deseo Charlie...quiero mas, no quiero envejecer y pudrirme en este pueblo sin decir que vivi, que goze, yo no soy tu, no soy lo que esperan y jamas lo sere, esto es lo que TU deseas no YO"_ no la odiaba por eso, al contrario me hizo mas fuerte, me hizo lo que soy, adoraba  
cuidar de las personas, o tal vez solo era costumbre, meses despues de cumplir los 16, decidi venir aqui, mi madre se opuso y me harto con sus preguntas a cada dos 2 hrs. de si esto es realmente lo que queria, mis respuestas: _Si_  
Apenas ayer habia regresado de ir con ella, recogi parte de mi ropa (ropa de la cual siempre se quejaba), es que no era como las demas chicas que vestian con faldas y blusas sin mangas, brillos y rubor y cosas de ese estilo, era bueno...Yo: adoraba mis converse negras y mis pantalones jeans, mis blusas de estilo de doble blusa o estilo camisetas de mangas largas o tres cuartos aunque tambien utilizaba blusas sports, mi cabello pelirrojo castaño semiondulado normalmente o estaba suelto sin mas o peinado en una coleta alta, apenas me delineaba de negro la parte de abajo, eso si nunca vestía de diversos colores y nada vistosos, sino de tonos oscuros y sobrios; me gustaba mi vida como lo mencione antes, me gustaba estar con Frank mi mejor amigo, aunque eramos contrarios: Yo la que nunca bajaba de un 95 y el que a lo mucho llegaba al 80, me pare de la cama y acomode mi camiseta de mangas tres cuartos y vi que me habia quedado vestida como estaba ayer asi que solo me dispuse a armarme la coleta alta,me calze los converses, delinee mis ojos color amarillosos y baje para encontrarme con mi padre leyendo el periódico y tomando café, ya lucia vestido de oficial (ya que era Jefe de Policías del Pueblo)  
-Hey Char  
-Hey Mer  
_~Meredith...ese era mi nombre: Meredith Rossvenson~_


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO I**

**El extraño de la tienda de antigüedades**

Camine hacia mi auto que se encontraba estacionado en lo que debería ser el jardín delantero, pero como "debería" y no lo era, resultaba ser donde estacionábamos mi coche y la patrulla de Charlie.

Encendí la radio y no encontré música tan buena hasta después de darle varias veces al botón de buscar, encontré una estación donde ponían algo de Placebo y ahí lo deje, tamborileaba mis manos por sobre el volante al ritmo de la música y tarareaba cada estrofa, tenía que ir al súper por las compras de la semana y aparte iría a recorrer mis lugares de pasatiempo, tal vez me daría una vuelta donde Frank o llamaría a Ángela para preguntarle acerca de los días en que no nos vimos, aunque en esto último estaría involucrando a Jess y sería algo incomodo pues aun no me preparaba mentalmente para soportar su chillerio ensordecedor y sus comentarios sobre el chico que le gustaba: Mike, un chico rubio y jugador de basquetball de la preparatoria, suspire al pensar en todo lo que me esperaría al regreso, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que podía escapar donde Frank e irme por ahí huyendo de mis cosas…adoraba a mi mejor amigo de infancia.

Apague el motor y me dirigi a la entrada del lugar, tome un carrito de compra y me fui por los pasillos buscando lo necesario para la semana: sopas, papel higienico, frutas, café (el cual era el amor de Charlie), tome leche, gelatinas, unos dulces para consentirme, me dirigi al departamento de carnes y tome filetes y algo de pollo. Caminaba algo distraída y con los auriculares puestos, caminaba casi danzando y me sentia feliz, algo tonta pero feliz; cosas tan simples solian hacerme sentir bien y era bueno.

Me detuve en los pasillos de jardinería para comprar algo para nuestro pequeño sendero de rosas que Charlie y yo teníamos, mire el abono y las tijeras de cortar y de pronto sentí una mirada sobre mi, o tal vez ya la había sentido pero no había prestado atención, voltee a los lados y nada, segui con mi búsqueda aun sintiéndome como si dagas se clavaran en mi espalda, alguien me miraba y de una forma ¿espeluznante? ¿Atemorizante? No se…solo se que era una mirada cargada y pesada, tome unas cuantas cosas de aquellos estantes y proseguí con lo que hacia, me toque la nuca incomoda, todo me hacia sentir nerviosa, voltee repetidas veces pero no había algún indicio, incluso choque con varias personas, veía a los señores y a las personas pero nadie me miraba en fijo a mi, e incluso llegue a creer que andaba paranoica aunque rápidamente me deshice de la idea: yo no estaba paranoica.

Me dirigi a pagar y me fui de ahí con las bolsas a cuestas, las meti en la parte de atrás y me subi para arrancar el auto, tararee varias canciones hasta poder tranquilizarme y obtuve con éxito eso, me estacione frente a la casa de mi amigo y pite…nada, tal vez Frankie no estaba por aquí, tal vez había acompañado a Linda por ahí, me lo imagine en la iglesia y no pude evitar reirme ante esa imagen y es que Frank en una iglesia: Épico. Suspire al no ver algún indicio de vida ahí y segui mi camino algo decepcionada, llene el tanque en la gasolinera, me comi mis dulces comprados tiempo antes mientras observaba un parque, me veía ridícula pero no tenia nada que hacer y ya me había acostumbrado a estar sola la mayoría del tiempo, mire el parque detenidamente y observe a un chico algo escondido tras un árbol, me miraba y sonreía maliciosamente aunque no podía verlo bien…lo sentia, el dulce que comia (regaliz para ser exacta) resbalo de mi mano y cayo en la alfombra del auto.

-Maldicion-gruñi mientras veía el suelo para ubicar donde había quedado, me coloque el cabello tras la orejas y me agache para buscarlo y checar que nada se hubiera manchado y no…todo estaba intacto, suspire al ver que todo andaba bien y recogi el dulce tirado.

-Aquí estas pequeño travieso-dije cuando lo tuve en mis manos

-Seño-me golpee la cabeza con el volante debido al susto y me sobe, me había dolido, Sali de ahí y mire al vagabundo que me miraba expectante, le hice señas para que me dijera que quería, no le planeaba abrir, Charlie siempre me decía que jamás abriera el coche cuando alguien poco confiable te hablaba, el me miraba nervioso y parecía ido e irritado: Adicto, fue lo primero que vi al mirarlo detenidamente, volvió a golpear la ventana y se movio nervioso-abra-negue con la cabeza y me miro algo inquieto-abra-volvi a negar y golpeo el vidrio con el puño-¡abra por favor!

-Vayase-pronuncie algo asustada

-Él la busca

-¿Disculpe?

-¡abra!

-¡No! ¡marchese!-el me miro molesto y golpeo el vidrio de nuevo

-¡la mataran!

-¡loco!-el golpeo de nuevo el cristal y asustada tome mis llaves y encendí el auto rápidamente, temblaba por el miedo, arranque y el me siguió mientras gritaba algo como "la están buscando…ya no es seguro" y cosas así. Maneje nerviosa y muerta de miedo ante aquel ataque, me orille para tranquilizarme y respire fuertemente, tome mas de mis dulces y me meti un sobre de panditas desesperadamente a la boca, trague ruidosamente y mire a los lados para ver donde estaba y no me ubique bien, mire de nuevo y vi varias tiendas, algunas de ropas para señoras, otra era una cafetería, había una tienda de playeras de recuerdo (me imagino que para los pocos turistas que solian venir a este poco sobresaliente pueblo) y mi vista fue atraída como iman a una Tienda de Antigüedades, me baje quitándome la basura de todos los dulces que me había embutido, saque mi bolso y cerre el auto con seguro, tras asegurarme que estaría bien proseguí hasta llegar frente a aquella tienda que había captado mi atención, abri y escuche por encima de mi el sonidito de unas campanitas, cerre tras entrar por completo y mire el entorno en el que me encontraba, cosas de poco interés para muchos y bastante interés para mi estaban sobre varios anaqueles distribuidos armoniosamente por el lugar, camine encantada viendo cada cosa que me rodeaba, habían objetos tallados en madera, unas músicas de vientos colgando del techo de aquel no tan grande lugar (en cuanto altura porque el lugar era gigante), mire varias marionetas y unas lámparas de toque antiguo sobre unas pequeñas mesitas de madera tallada, me adentre un poco mas, cada vez mas dentro cada vez mas oscuro, palpe con cuidado a mis lados y agudice mi visión para no tropezar con nada, me detuve frente a un estante de libros viejísimos y tome uno para ver de que era, tenia como titulo: "Las Familias con Sangre De Cristo" escrito en cursiva, parecía de papiro de tan viejas que parecían que hasta tuve miedo de que se deshicieran en mis manos,estaba hecho o forrado de cuero y era grande en cuanto a ancho y alto, lo abri y lei

_"El Señor bondadoso ha dejado en La Tierra personas puras de Sangre y Corazón para que aquellos enemigos del Señor no logren Sus Malignos cometidos"_

Toque el escrito hecho de tinta y a pulso, cambie de hoja con cuidado y había una imagen de lo que supuse era Dios en el cielo sobre una Gran nube blanca con la mano estirada hacia personas (lo que yo supuse eran personas) que elevaban sus manos al cielo, lo toque suavemente y cambie de hoja.

_"Familias Reales de Sangre Pura"_

Decia solamente, iba a proseguir cuando el sonido de una cajita musical hizo que despegara mi vista de ahí, cerre el libro haciendo que bastante polvo me golpeara en la cara haciendo que quisiera estornudar, pero no lo hice, el sonido de cajita musical provenía del pasillo de al lado, deje el libro sobre una pequeña escalerita que tenia cerca y de entre los espacios que dejaban los objetos en los anaqueles vislumbre a un hombre (por la complexión era imposible que fuera una mujer) de cabello negro o tal vez yo lo veía así por la obscuridad, y vi como deslizaba su dedos por la cajita de música que tenia entre sus manos, chiflo mientras movia la cajita y después la cerro de golpe.

-Hay demasiado polvo-se quejo y no supe si me había visto o lo decía para si-Las chicas no suelen venir a lugares como estos, pues son aburridos para ellas-sentencio y supuse que me hablaba a mi-¿El polvo la ha dejado muda?

Se acerco y vi unos ojos verdes oliva y después una sonrisa que pareció una mueca, sacudi la cabeza y me dispuse a proseguir hacia la salida, camine rápido y casi chocando con las cosas, y oi claramente el sonido de una carcajada, no voltee…ya tuve muchos locos por Hoy.


	3. Chapter 2

**ñammi...capitulo 2...gracias a los que lean esto, no se que tan buena sea la historia...pero bueno...me gusta escribirla, en si escribir porque tengo varios escritos y con tematicas totalmente diferentes entre si...DANKE :)**

**CAPITULO II**

**El dueño de aquellos ojos verdes: "El extraño"**

Me removí entre mi cama algo incomoda, últimamente no me siento comoda en los sitios en donde estoy ¡incluido mi casa o cuarto!, horrible, horroroso…no es posible, odio sentirme así, me siento acechada, acosada, siento violada mi intimidad. Deje de lado el libro que llevaba horas intentando leer pero que siempre dejaba de lado para mirar mi ventana y asegurarme que nadie estaba observándome desde ahí ¿Ridículo verdad? Pues si…pero aun así lo hacia, suspire frustrada y enojada por mis nuevas actitudes de loca, ¡estoy loca! Me repetía al verme volteando cada instante, incluso cuando me veía en el espejo miraba detenidamente para checar que nadie estuviera atrás mio…¡patético! Me decía al hacerlo y aun así lo hacia, yo era patética por mis actuales y nuevos comportamientos, era tan tonta por andar toda paranoica, pero…tenia miedo ¿de que? No se y empezaba a creer que no quería averiguarlo, baje para comenzar a hacer la cena y encontré a Charlie viendo el Beisbol

-¿En que van?-le pregunte haciéndome la interesada por sus cosas, aunque yo odiaba todo tipo de deportes y no era solo odio por que los odiara y así…sino que practicándolos era un asco total, a lo mucho y podía coordinarme, una vez jugando voleibol, volie la pelota y termino en mi cabeza de lo mal que lo hice…me sentí torpe, y lo era, en mi no había la "coordinación cuerpo-mente" es mas, agradecia aun segui viva de tantos golpes que me he llevado contra el pavimento, a lo mucho corria y ni lo hacia bien.

-En que Marquez bateo y casi hace una corrida completa-me respondió sin dejar de ver el objeto parlante y luminoso

-Que bien-camine hacia la cocina y prendi la luz, dirigi la mirada hacia Charlie por ultima vez y me adentre por completo para comenzar con mi labor culinaria, me hice una coleta alta y me lave las manos para así comenzar a picar las verduras, poner a sofreír la pasta y poner agua a hervir.

La cena estuvo lista tras un poco menos de la hora, ya que había bajado el pollo para ponerlo a descongelar y había adelantado antes de subir a mi cuarto, coloque la mesa y nos servi, llame a Charlie y este no demoro tanto en llegar, comimos en silencio como era la costumbre y de ahí me dirigi en compañía de el a lavar los trastes usados, el se sento en una silla que estaba enfrente la mesa de picar y en silencio empecé.

-¿Y….nada nuevo?-dije para iniciar una platica

-No…esta tranquilo hasta hoy

-Bueno…..es un pueblo tranquilo ¿no? "minimo en tasas de crimen y de violencia"-repeti lo escuchado tantas veces

-Exacto…espero nunca cambie eso

-Todos…tal vez sea monótono, pero es tranquilo

-Seguro…es seguro y eso es importante-lo mire de reojo y parecía serio

-¿seguro que todo esta bien?

-Si…seguro

Suspire haciendo algo de ruido, Frank me miro mientras intentaba sacar un poco de inspiración con su amada Pansy en manos…ambos estábamos atascados, el en su música, yo en mis pensamientos…

-Estoy seco-se quejo y bebió de su Dr. Pepper-¡mierda! Y debo presentar el proyecto de música este jueves y Hoy es lunes

-Tranquilízate…si te estresas solo lograras estancarte más-lo mire por encima de mi libro

-Mmmm…nada-intento de nuevo y desafino-que horror mi arte se esfumo

-No se esfumo…está ahí pero anda guardada, escondida

-¿Oye no me contaste…que te traía tan rara hoy en la escuela?

-Mi Domingo fue espantoso…pero ahora creo que estoy mejor tras el susto de aquel hombre que te comente-el asintió y siguió con sus intentos

-Ya no tengo Dr. Pepper-coloco la lata de cabeza y la agito en el aire

-Claro Frank si haces eso mágicamente aparecerá mas liquido ahí…ve a buscarlo papanatas

-Acompañame-me miro con las manos juntas y solo pude reír y negar con la cabeza

-Eres…todo un caso ¡vamos!-me levante de los cojines regados en el piso(mi cama improvisada tras tener mucha flojera), bajamos y Frank saludo a Charlie que no le prestó mucha atención

-Que extraño es ver a tu papa en casa a estas horas-me susurro, abri el refri y le pase otra botella de nuestro liquido vitalicio: Dr. Pepper

-Somos unos adictos a esta cosa-dije mientras abria la lata y bebía un sorbo, vi a mi padre caminar por la sala y supe que algo lo tenia nervioso, asome mi cabeza por la puerta y Frank me imito, parecíamos una escena salida de una película donde los amigos chismosos intentan ver algo ajeno-Charlie-le llame, el volteo y suspiro-¿esta todo bien?

-Si…quédense alla chicos-tomo el teléfono de casa y marco a alguien, me acerque a donde estaba el y vi sobre la mesa un periódico con una noticia como portada que decía así

_"Hombre hallado calcinado en Parque conocido"_

_"El domingo en la noche vecinos cercanos reportaron haber escuchado gritos y después el olor a algo quemándose, pero las autoridades no tomaron cartas en el asunto en aquel momento._

_El lunes de hoy ha sido hallado sobre una de las bancas de aquel parque ubicado cerca de la gasolinera del pueblo un hombre en posición de descanso completamente calcinado, las autoridades aun no han estimado la causa en concreto del deceso o si hay responsables involucrados, pero se conoce que la persona hallada era una persona de la calle que solía habitar por esa zona y que resultaba conocido por los habitantes de aquella zona. Se espera sea dado cuanto antes el veredicto de la causa en cuestión de tan horrible escena"_

En medio se hallaba una foto de la victima y al verla me paralice, el periódico resbalo de mis manos haciendo que Frank lo recogiera y me mirara extrañado ante mi comportamiento

-¿Mery estas bien?-miro la noticia tras ser señalada por mi dedo, segundos después cerro el periódico y me miro consternado-¿lo conocias?

-Es el sujeto loco…el del parque Frank-el abrió la boca y coloco su mano en mi hombro

-Vaya…es…horrible

-Esta muerto Frank-susurre-¡muerto! ¡quemado! ¡frito!

-Pero…aquí dice que no se sabe como murió en si, o sea las causas, tal vez era un borracho y se vacio alcohol y como estaba loco se prendió fuego o tal vez se incendio por accidente

-¿Vistes las fotos?-tome el periódico y lo abri, aunque tenían censura daban una imagen de cómo fue encontrado-se ve sentado, si te prendes fuego corres como loco desquiciado por inercia

-No…-cerro los ojos y me arrebato el periódico-ya…no se sabe hay tantas cosas que pudieron pasar, deja de mortificarte y sacar conclusiones

-Lo vi…-recorde aquella escena de el y sus "advertencias" -_"la están buscando…ya no es seguro"_-susurre despacio y en voz baja casi en un murmullo

-¿eh?

-_"la están buscando…ya no es seguro"_, eso fue lo que me dijo

-¿En serio crees que un tipo que te encuentras así en la calle y parece un maniático te dira algo cierto? ¡tal vez estaba drogado y tu formándote ideas Mer!

-Es que…se veía seguro, asustado, asustado de algo y…aquel chico

-¿Qué chico?

-Había un chico mirándome…de una forma maliciosa, recuerdo que me miraba fijo pero no podía verlo bien

-¡Mer mirame!-se coloco enfrente mio y me palpo las mejillas con sus manos-olvidalo, ni siquiera sabemos como paso o que lo ocasiono, Charlie hizo acto de presencia justamente cuando ambos volteamos y supe que eso era lo que lo tenia preocupado

-¿Lo saben?-ambos asentimos

-¿Sabes las causas?

-No…es como si se hubiera prendido fuego de la nada

-¿Como…combustión instantánea?-inquiri caminando hacia el

-Algo así…tal vez…

-¿Tienes las imágenes? ¿de cómo se encontró y eso?

-No creo que…

-Yo lo vi, antes de que muriera…me lo encontré en el parque, aquel mismo parque en donde fue encontrado…muerto

-Oh…Mer, es que creo que son imágenes muy fuertes

-Charlie-lo mire cruzándome de brazos-hace mucho que deje de ser una niña

-Pe…-lo mire fijo y suspiro-esta bien-salio de la casa y se dirigió a su patrulla, saco unas carpetas y entro de nuevo con ayuda de Frank, los tres nos sentamos alrededor de la mesita de la sala y comenzamos a sacar las cosas, imágenes explícitamente graficas de un cuerpo semi incinerado aparecían, podias apreciar su forma humana y parte de su carne sin cocer, sentí algo en mi ser, asco y mas asco, eran imágenes horribles de algo inhumano, me tape la boca y ambos varones me miraron

-Creo que es mejor guardarla de nuevo…

-No-mencione y me trague el asco-estoy bien Char, tranquilo Frank-segui tomando algunas fotos, su expresión o lo que quedaba de ella era de miedo, de espanto, tome unas de su cuerpo y en la de su brazo izquierdo(según lo que decía la información de la foto) pude observar la forma de la palma de una mano, como si alguien lo hubiese agarrado y se hubiera quedado impregnada-Charlie

-Humm

-¿Ya viste esto?-poso su mirada en la foto y le señale mi descubrimiento

-Eso…es nuevo, a ver, prestame-le entregue la foto y la miro acercándosela a la cara-es…una

-Una mano o la forma, Frank mirala-Charlie le dio la foto y asintió

-Pero…es imposible-murmuro Charlie

-Debemos irnos-tome a mi amigo de la mano y lo arrastre fuera de la casa-¿lo viste?-le pregunte una vez fuera

-Creo…que es algo…imposible, digo irreal, es como los libros de Stephen King

-Aunque alguien pudo haber estado presente cuando…lo frieron

-Mejor que un pescado…

-¡Frank!

-Hey…solo decía, era broma

-No juegues con los muertos y mucho menos con lo que no conozcas

-Suenas como a Lilith-Lilith era la hermana menor de Frank, o mejor dicho media porque Cheech la había tenido con otra pareja y no con Linda

-Hablando de tu hermana-el lanzo un quejidito

-¿Empezaras con tus regaños?

-Hablando de tu hermana-repeti aclarándole- deberías estar mas pendiente de con quienes se "junta"…he visto sus "amistades" tienen pinta de vándalos y comparando que tu igual y no te tacho de tal forma ya es mucho por decir-el frunció el seño

-A ella es a quien se la cogen no a mi

-Bueno…pero creo que deberías cuidarla mejor…recuerda que aunque "media" es tu hermana

-Ya…ya-miro una tienda de 24 hrs y la apunto-esperame, quiero comer algo, a ver que nos compro, cruzo la calle y entro a la tienda, camine un poco mas para esperarlo en la esquina y verlo salir cuando sentí mi cuerpo estamparse con algo o…alguien, me tambalee ante el impacto y sentí unos brazos estabilizarme

-Yo…lo-alce la vista apenada y vi aquellos ojos verdes, aquella sonrisa-mueca y pude observarlo mejor con la luz-TU

-Yo-se señalo e imito la forma en que lo había dicho yo y lanzo una carcajada al aire-Eh…tranquila-me dejo en el piso completamente estable y alzo una ceja

-Eres el chico de la tienda…¡la de antigüedades!

-Ah…tu eres la extraña-volvio a repetir sus mueca-sonrisa-¿dime extraña cual es tu nombre?-iba a hablar y me corto interrumpiéndome-¿y por que me andabas espiando entre los estantes?

-Yo?-me señale ofendida-Pff…ni te conozco, además no veo que tendrías para ponerme a espiarte

-¿Cuál es tu nombre querida extraña?-me miro fijo esperando mi respuesta

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?-y le imite el gesto, alzo la ceja y se hecho a reír

-Pregunte primero-tomo un mechon de mi cabello y lo coloco tras mi oreja, tenia ese tono egocéntrico que odiaba en las personas, me pensé mi respuesta e utilice aquel "titulo" que me había dado segundos atrás

-La extraña-el me miro y sonrio de lado-¿y tu?

-"El extraño"

-Bueno extraño-dije al ver a Frank salir y tratar de ubicarme con la vista, alce la mano como señal y me miro con incertidumbre(tal vez al verme acompañada)

-Bueno extraña…

-Debo irme

-¿Tu novio?

-Lo siento extraño…no te conozco como para darte datos intimos de mi-me encogi de hombros y camine en dirección a mi amigo.


End file.
